


Too Soon?

by NamelessGhoulMidnight



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Gore, Other, Revenge, Why the fuck am I doing this, original ghoul coming back, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessGhoulMidnight/pseuds/NamelessGhoulMidnight
Summary: When Cardinal Copia was sent to kill Papa Emeritus III, He was successful and beheaded Third's head and brought it home as a trophy. Only, He didn't realize that Second was coming home from his vacation with Omega to check on his baby brother. To come in with unfortunate news from Papa Neil, that Third is dead.  Angered, he goes to see Copia while on tour. He barges in and well, things start to get gory.





	Too Soon?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Papa's or Omega. Omega /ONLY/ comes back (yes, I know he left the band but, fuck it) with Second to well, kill Copia. There might be a few chapters, but well see how far this goes. *shrugs* Until then, enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE: What Happen to Papa III?**  
  
"Go and find him.." A deep voice spoke out in the darkness. Cardinal Copia's duo eyes widened. "What am I gonna do with  _him_?" The deep voice, belonging to Papa Neil, chuckled darkly. " **KILL HIM.** " He snorted. Copia nearly choked on his breathe. "E-Excuse me? YOU want ME to kill your own son?"   
  
"Yes. The fool is well, had his time." Neil just walked off in the darkness. "Good luck. Oh, and bring his head if you can~" 

 

Copia sighs. He had to do this horrible thing. Facepalming, he walks off to where Third lived. He knocks on the door.   
  
"Hullo?" The small, Italian pope said while looking at Copia. Copia had brought an ax with him and a knife. "I am terribly sorry, but orders are orders, and I'm here to.. well, you know."   
  
Third's heartbeat rose as he starts running, shutting the door behind him. The cardinal sighs deeply and kicks the door open, going around to find the little pope. Who was hiding inside of his closet, with his mouth covered. Copia's footsteps was heard loudly against the wooden floor.   
  
__**Crrrreeeeaaakk**  
  
The sound of the rusty door of the closet opening, a smile tugged onto the corners of Copia's mouth as he found Third whimpering against his wall and he had running face paint all over his face from crying in utter fear.  Copia took a swing and hits his shoulder, the blade of the ax getting stuck onto the bone itself. Third screeched in pain and went from being in fear to anger. "Why does the Clergy want me dead? I'm too young to die!" Suddenly his hands turned black as golden claws appeared and he viciously scratched at Copia's face. He threw the pope against a wall and roughly pulled his ax out of his shoulder. The demonic pope yelped in pain and looked at the cardinal with hateful eyes. "Wait until Father hears about th-" He got cut off by another swing with the ax, this time hitting him in the stomach. He coughs out some blood as he yelped louder in pain.   
  
Copia shrugged and pulled the ax out roughly, again. Third looked up at him, clawing out his eye, then biting down onto his shoulder roughly, fangs digging into the skin and piercing it. Copia growls and shoved him off of his shoulder. His shoulder had a bleeding wound on it and he growls. He sighs and looks at Third, who's now bloodied mess. He pants softly and looks down at him. "Any last words before I finish you?" He puts the ax down and gets out a sharp chief's knife. Third simply growled, venom in his voice. "Fuck you, bastard. I hope to see you in hell..." Copia shrugs, stabbing the pope in the chest and all over the place before the life seeps out of the smaller man. Copia, then, drops the bloodied knife, picking up the ax.   
  
He swung it once, and missed, hitting the wall behind him. "Fuck! Okay, Copia, *breath*, focus!" He closed his eyes and  _ **WHACK!**_ The sound of Third's head being chopped off of his body, flying a bit in the air and landing next to Copia's feet. Copia pants softly, throwing the ax down. Blood was sprayed all over him. He picks up the severed head and smiled at it, bring it back with him to the church.   
  
  
**Months Later**  
  
Copia was in his dressing room, backstage. He was getting ready to the tour, as he fixed his make up a bit and smiled. He cracked his knuckles, smiling in the mirror in front of him.  _ **Knock, knock.**_ "Come in."  **** _Creaaaakk._ The door swung open to reveal Papa Emeritus II with Omega (in his Infestissumam era outfit with mask). Second smiled at Copia and was excited (for once) to meet him. "Welcome to the church! I heard you're the new guy." He smiled and shook his hand. He was wearing his casual outfit, no face paint, and he had taken off his sunglasses to reveal his duo eye color of white and green. Omega waved awkwardly at Copia. His deep blues shining in the light of the dressing room. "H-Hi." Copia chuckled.

 

"So... I came here to ask about my brother." 

"Which one?" 

"....My baby brother?"   
  
"Oi, uhm. He's doing gooood~"   
  
"I feel like you're lying."   
  
"Okay. Maybe I am?"   
  
Second growled and tapped his foot angrily and impatiently.   
  
'...........I have some very unfortunate new-"   
  
"About m-my baby brother?"   
  
"Y-Yes. You see, he's deceased."   
  
"WHHHHAAAAAAAT?!!!"   
  
"Mhm."   
  
__**SLAM!**  
  
Copia was suddenly pushed against the wall and pinned down.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BABY BROTHER?!"   
  
"*cough* H-He's dead!"   
  
"AND? WHO KILLED HIM?"   
  
"..M-M-"   
  
"It was you wasn't it? YOU WERE JEALOUS THAT HE WAS GETTING THE ATTENTION AND SO YOU KILLED! YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" Second hissed in anger.   
  
"NO, YOU GOT IT ALL WR-"   
  
"OMEGA, LOCK THE DOOR AND HELP ME DISPOSE OF THIS.. TRAITOR.."   
  
Omega nodded, locking the door, went over to Copia and hissed at him.   
  
"Omega, is it? Please don't listen to him. Listen to me-"   
  
"Why should I? You're a murderer."   
  
Before Copia could say a thing, Omega took out his sharp claws and smirks. "We are gonna have one hell of a time with you, old man." He chuckles darkly as Copia screams for help.   
  
**To be continue....**  
  
**A/N: Sorry this was a short chapter, I had an inspiring moment. So, I had to write this down quickly. I'll fix my mistakes here and there. Please let me know in the comments on what you want next for the chapter! I love taking suggestions! I hope you enjoy this! :)**  
  
  
RIP  
  
Papa Emeritus  
  
2015 - 2018  
  
(YOU WERE TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEE! TF WHY?!) 


End file.
